The present invention relates to a sliding element intended for use in skating.
A sliding element for skating tracks and the like is already known. This known element comprises a solid board bearing sliding layer of synthetic resin and having a sliding surface. The board consists of a layered thermosetting synthetic material, such as polyester, and may optionally be reinforced with a wooden core embedded in this material. The base resin of the sliding layer is high density polyethylene. The known sliding elements have disadvantages which are inherent primarily in the resin of which the sliding layer is made, i.e. the polyethylene.
In fact, polyethylene has a high coefficient of friction in relation to metals or metal alloys and particularly with regard to steel. Therefore, in order to make the known elements suitable for use their sliding surface frequently has to be covered with a thin layer of lubricating agents, in the form of liquids or waxes, in order to reduce this coefficient of friction of metal to polyethylene. The known elements are therefore not very economical to use in skating rinks or the like. Moreover, polyethylene has a softening point of the order of 120.degree. C. (VICAT softening point by the DIN 53460, ISOR 306 and ASTMD 1525-58T methods) and a temperature of bending under load of 70.degree. C. (method B, 4.6 kg/m.sup.2 --DIN 53461, ISOR 75, ASTMD 648-56). These relatively low temperatures limit the application of the known elements to open air tracks which are not exposed to any considerable heat radiation such as might occur in hot countries, for example.